How it should be
by Horaizon
Summary: Ceder es algo fácil, disfrutar es lo difícil. Hard Lemon.
1. Capítulo 1

Muy buenas, sean bienvenidos a otra de mis historias. (Fanfics). Si, hace tiempo no escribía nada nuevo y eso comenzaba a estresarme como buena escritora que había deseado ser. Hasta que pensé: _"cierto, he tenido esto hace años en la cabeza y aun no lo he escrito. Y ahora que tengo una semana de vaga, Oh Dios, necesito escribir esto" _Y bueno heme aquí. _Al fin mis dedos sentirán lo que es escribir de verdad._

**Capitulo 1: On the way**

Como cualquier común y otro día, Sakura se levanto aquella mañana al sentir el calido sol posarse en su rostro.

Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su respectivo ventanal y abrirlo. Sintió la suave brisa tocar su rostro y una sonrisa no pudo evitar posarse en sus mejillas blancas. Hace días no veía un sol tan resplandeciente y un día tan hermoso, desde la batalla que parecía interminable para ella, como el que sus ojos presenciaban en aquel momento.

En seguida, se arreglo y se preparo algo de comer. Luego rápidamente bajo las escaleras. Se sentía feliz de saber que su mente podía pensar en paz y que cuando se encontraría con la hokage no vería una cara de preocupación en su rostro, ni en cualquier otro ser humano que habitaba aquella aldea. Sus amigos podían vivir en paz, sin miedos que lo atemorizasen de absolutamente nada. Ya todo había acabado y lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era vivir.

Vivir como si nada le importase en el mundo, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse al día siguiente. Ya estaba cansada de vivir con miedo, con miedo de que un día le vallasen a clavar un kunai en el corazón y quitarle la vida.

Sonrió.

Aquellos pensamientos la conmovían.

- ¡Ino! – saludo la pelirosa contenta al ver a su amiga rubia.

- ¡Sakura! – respondió esta. – ¿y eso? Que raro tu saludándome con cierta felicidad, ya comienzas a actuar extraño.

- Vaya, Ino, siempre tienes que arruinar todo, ¿eh? – dijo irónicamente Sakura.

- Es uno de mis dones. – contesto la rubia actuando como si aquello hubiera sido un halagó. – Bueno, explícate, ¿a que se debe tanta felicidad?

- Nada, tan solo desperté así. – respondió Sakura, tratando de evadir la sonrisa acosadora de Ino. 

- Si, claro… - respondió esta incrédula.

- Ya, vale, luego nos vemos, Ino. – se despidió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelirosa ya no estaba, dejando a Ino confundida y extrañada.

Aquel día, de algún modo cambiaria su vida, lo presentía. Por algo se debía tanta felicidad que siquiera ella podía controlar, de pronto podría encontrarse haciendo cualquier bobada en medio del mercado sin importarle lo loca que las personas crean que esta. Si, era capaz de ello.

Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?

Bueno, ya todo volvía a su lugar, Konoha devolvió la paz a si misma y a todas sus aldeas enemigas, Akatsuki se había desintegrado, todo lo malo había sido destruido o cesado. Ella había sido testigo de ello. Naruto había salvado a todo Konoha junto a sus aldeas amigas.

Ya todo el mundo tenia una razón por la cual sonreír. Sus vidas no corrían peligro, podían vivir en paz. Tenían un héroe, noble y digno de ser respetado, que velaría por cada uno de los habitantes de su preciada aldea.

Su mente se encontraba armoniosa y su ella inerte en paz consigo misma.

No. Un punzante y fugaz pensamiento invadió su mente.

"_… Sasuke… Sasuke, no había vuelto a Konoha, no… ¿Por qué?_"

Aquella pregunta… aquella pregunta que tanto la había torturado y mortificado todo aquel tiempo, ahora en su ataque de alegría, la volvía a invadir, justo cuándo ya tenia dado por sentado que lo había olvidado, que aquello era pasado, que ya nunca volvería. No tenia ninguna _razón_ por la cual volver. Aquello la consternaba. Aun no se lo explicaba ni lo entendía.

- ¿Sakura-chan? – se escucho una voz sacarla de sus pensamientos y volver al mundo debajo de sus pies.

Sakura miro a su alrededor. No se había percatado de que estaba parada en medio de la acera, como si de una sonámbula se tratase.

- ¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar el joven, inquieto.

Sakura alzo su mirada hacia la voz y pudo encontrarse con un joven rubio de ojos azules inquiriendo si la pelirosa se encontraba bien.

- Si… Si, Naruto, estoy bien, gracias. – respondió con una amplia sonrisa a lo que esto calmo al joven. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba de pasada. – contesto el joven con una de sus risitas desconfiadas mientras posaba ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, como acostumbraba.

- Ah, vaya. Bueno, luego nos vemos, ¿vale? Tengo aun muchas cosas por hacer. – se despidió, Sakura, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de no perturbar el aire desconfiado de Naruto. Así no tendría que explicar ni decirle nada respecto a su comportamiento.

- Ah, claro. – respondió este tornando su rostro un poco mas serio.

- Adiós. – y con esto, Sakura se hecho a correr, tan rápido como si sus piernas dependieran de ello.

No sabía a donde se dirigía ni a donde sus piernas querían llegar, tan solo sabia que corría, que corría agitadamente sin parar, sin querer parar, entre la multitud de personas, que de vez en cuando posaban sus confundidas miradas en la joven de pelo rosa que corría entre ellos. Pero en menos de un segundo, paro en seco. Deteniéndose a respirar un poco de aire puro. A aclarar sus pensamientos desequilibrados, aquellos pensamientos que le arrebataban la paz en su mente y ser.

Y es que aunque ya tenga más que claro que Sasuke nunca volvería, aun seguía preguntándose: _¿Por qué?_

Ya todo acabó. Ya podía volver, aunque fuera una amenaza para la aldea… ella lo quería de vuelta, fue su amigo… y lo seria siendo hasta que su vida termine. Así lo pensaban ella y Naruto.

De pronto, su mente recordó que aun seguía en un lugar público donde todas las personas de la aldea podían observarla y pensar que estaba loca por solo pararse en medio de la acera y ponerse a pensar cosas para si. Debido a esto, sonrío a una niña que la miraba contrariada y se marchó de allí, dirigiéndose tranquilamente a su casa. No le gustaba para nada estar allí, pero era lo único que le quedaba.

- _Aquí podré pensar mejor y sin distracciones. _– pensó con un suspiro al sentarse en su cama.

Definitivamente quería verle, saber que se encuentra bien, saber que esta sano y salvo.

Se llevo una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué podría hacer? Alguien como ella… no podría hacer nada al respecto, apenas era capaz de cuidarse a si misma y sabia perfectamente que no era contrincante para un Uchiha. En cuanto supiera que ha partido en su búsqueda iría a por ella y… no se sabe de que fuese capaz.

Todo eso la aturdía, pero quería hacer algo al respecto, seria lo mejor que jamás pudiera hacer por su amigo, Naruto, ya que le debía la vida misma.

No tendría ningún problema si fuese a preguntar a la Hokage sobre su paradero. Lo tomaría como simple curiosidad. Aunque posiblemente tampoco tenga idea de donde se encuentra, tenia que preguntarle.

- Buenos días, Shizune-san. – saludó, Sakura al ver a la pelinegra en los pasillos del despacho de la Hokage.

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan. – respondió esta al saludo, al igual de sonriente que la pelirosa. - ¿Deseas ver a Tsunade-sama? Esta libre ahora, puedes pasar.

- Si, gracias. – contesto, Sakura y con esto, entro a la oficina de la Hokage.

- Sakura, que bueno verte. – dijo la pelirrubia al ver entrar a la sonriente joven.

- Lo mismo digo, Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto tratando de adivinar su sonrisa inquieta, mientras se paraba de su silla y se acercaba a Sakura.

- Solo… pasaba a saludar. – contesto, evadiendo la sospechosa sonrisa de la mujer.

- Y como siempre es un placer recibirte. – dijo esta incrédula, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

- Vale, es que tengo una pregunta. Pero no se como lo vallas a tomar, solo es simple curiosidad… - dijo Sakura vacilante, temerosa de cómo la Hokage lo fuese a tomar.

- Suéltalo. – dijo esta con confianza.

- Desde que se fue… desde que vino a hacer todo lo que vino a hacer aquí y se fue, después de que ya todo había terminado… bueno… - cada palabra trataba de formularla con cuidado, tratando de que así no suene desesperada, lo que obviamente se encontraba en lo más profundo de su ser. - ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde se puede encontrar, Sasuke Uchiha en estos momentos? – pregunto, ya con todo el aire que le quedaba expulsándolo de una sola vez. Tratando de que sus palabras sonaran firmes y directas, sin ningún rodeo.

La Hokage suspiro.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con la respuesta? – pregunto la rubia tornado su rostro serio y mirando fijamente a la pelirosa a los ojos verdes y brillantes de esta.

- Es solo curiosidad, quiero saber si esta bien. – contesto, Sakura, tratando de que su rostro se mantuviera firme y que la mirada de Tsunade no la sacara de su sitio.

- ¿Qué no sabes que tan bien te conozco, Sakura? – inquirió esta mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de la pelirosa apartándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose lentamente a Sakura.

Sakura se sobresalto pero trato de mantenerse al margen.

- No iré a ningún lado, se que no soy nadie para hacerlo, de todos modos no volverá haga lo que haga. – respondió Sakura, dado por sentado que ya con esto no dudaría más y le respondiese fuera lo que fuera a responder.

La pelirrubia dudo por unos segundos pero luego se calmo y miro a la pelirosa, esta vez con una mirada más tranquila.

- Esta en la aldea del sonido, no se ha movido de allí, hace ya varios meses.

- ¿Algún lugar especifico? – trato de que su pregunta sonora con el menor interés posible.

- No, exactamente. Tal vez en unos de los escondrijos que aun siguen intactos de Orochimaru. – respondió Tsunade, mientras le dedicaba una mirada angustiada a la pelirosa, pero la cual evadió sutilmente.

- Con eso basta. – dijo Sakura, al tiempo que respiraba hondo y se llevaba una mano pensativa a la cabeza.

- Sakura, confío en que no harás ninguna estupidez. – dijo la rubia, con tono calmado pero tratando de que este sonara firme y dedicándole una mirada atemorizante a la pelirosa.

- Puedes confiar en mí. – dijo, Sakura, esta vez con el tono más serio y seguro que pudo haber salido de su voz.

No le gustaba mentir y menos a la Hokage que también resultaba ser su maestra, sabría que aquello le causaría innumerables problemas, pero tendría que lidiar con ellos haga lo que haga.

No sabría el paradero exacto de Sasuke, no sabría si sigue sano y salvo, no sabría que haría cuando se diera cuenta de que ha ido a por el… no sabia nada. Solo sabía que el deseo la había segado y el cosquilleo dentro de ella aumentaba.

Al llegar a su casa, preparo sus cosas. No dudaría más, deseaba verlo, aunque fuese por última vez. Sabría que hiciera en cuanto pudiera, el no volvería. No tenia nada por que volver. Nada lo aferraba a nada.

A la media noche, partió. Estando conciente de que se preguntarían en donde se habrá metido en los días que se ausentaría. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Iría a por el y nada la podía detener. Sabia perfectamente el peligro que estaba corriendo, pero eso no la detendrá, ya no era la misma Sakura que temía de cualquier cosa, ya era fuerte y capaz de defenderse a si misma. Sasuke era su amigo, lo piense así o no.

Si, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo imposible, lo impensable. Si Sasuke no la aceptaría, rogaria hasta quisiese hablar con ella, si no quisiese hablar con ella, lo capturaría y lo obligaría a escucharla. Estaba cansada de que la viera de la misma manera que hace 4 años. La niña indefensa con sentimientos no correspondidos.

No, eso había cambiado, ya había madurado. Todo lo del pasado se lo había llevado el viento, algo que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en el pasado, donde pertenece. Ahora era el presente y el presente era que deseaba ver a su viejo amigo, aquel chico frío y sediento de venganza que una vez tubo una llama de amistad en su interior que ahora se había apagado completamente. Ella iría a revivirle, a devolverle la humanidad que aun, en algún lugar de su frío corazón, se encontraba.

Solo tenia información de tres de los quien sabe cuantos escondites de Orochimaru. Buscaría en esos tres y si no encontraba nada, regresaría, ya no tendría otro lugar al cual ir o buscar.

Tardo toda la noche viajando, sin cesar, sin descanso, más que el que había tomado después de dos horas de caminata. Luego, no habría cesado.

Finalmente, luego de una noche completa de viaje, llego a la aldea del sonido. Comenzó por buscar por el escondite del norte, pues allí había sido el último escondite que habría visitado. Pero no encontró nada, más que escombros.

- _Me pregunto si ya sabrá que estoy aquí…_ - pensó Sakura, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al piso y disfrutaba del sol en su rostro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: To rape.**

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente sus ojos apreciando el radiante sol aun posado en su rostro. No podía negar que estaba exhausta, aquel viaje había sido el mas largo que haya podido presenciar. Mientras descansaba en el suelo de grama, fantaseaba con las posibles expresiones del Uchiha al verla y con la expresión que tendría al verlo a el. Sabia que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo.<p>

Se llevo una mano a la cara tratando de taparse el rostro un poco del sol. Tomo un poco de agua de su botella que llevaba en su bolsita multi-uso y con esto se dispuso a continuar.

En ese momento lo que más deseaba era que Sasuke la encontrase y así no tendría que buscar más sin siquiera saber a donde ir. El la encontraría tan fácil que en ese momento podría estar justo en frente de ella y ni siquiera notarlo. El sol aumentaba cada minuto, debido a que en esas fechas el sol solía ser incluso más fuerte de lo usual.

Por momentos le daba por querer volver, dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante. Igual si lo encontrara, Sasuke no le diría nada de lo que ella le intrigaba, solo la ignoraría y le dijese que volviese sin nada más. La preocupación la mataba por dentro, pero no se daría por vencida, aun no.

- _Sasuke, por favor, encuéntrame._ – pensaba Sakura, mirando el camino en frente de sus ojos, pero ajena a lo que este la dirigía.

Sakura trato de apartar todo pensamiento de indecisión y continuo con su búsqueda de su anhelado amigo. Siguió en el escondite del este, pero al igual que el del norte, solo había escombros, lo habían destruido todo.

Respiro profundo, cerrando sus ojos.

- _Sasuke… por favor._ – pensaba una vez más, Sakura.

Otra vez, ya no sabia que hacer. La inseguridad volvía a apoderarse de ella. Pero una vez más trato de dominarla y seguir adelante. Esta vez iría al pueblo, allí podría encontrar más pistas y talvez por fin, poder encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>Aquel día por igual, resultaba con una extraña atmosfera para el joven. Avanzaba por entre las personas, pero se sentía extraño, es como si sintiera que algo le sucedería, no había sentido esa conmoción hace ya varios meses atrás, cuando todo el mundo iba a por el, con el fin de poder matarlo y así descubrir los secretos de la familia Uchiha, que la verdad, no eran muchos que contar.<p>

Se paro en medio de la multitud y se quedo allí por unos minutos. Esperando a que algo sucediera.

- _Pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es estúpido._ – pensó de inmediato el pelinegro y continuo caminando entre la multitud, asegurándose de que aun no se viera nada de su rostro, cubriéndose ambos extremos de la cara con la capa que usualmente traía puesta cuando decidía salir en publico, ya sea por razones personales o cualquier otra cosa.

Con la mirada trataba de encontrar un establecimiento de comida, a lo que por fin encontró uno familiar y entro sin pensarlo dos veces. No haría más que su compra semanal, después de todo, era un humano y necesitaba comer. Pero aun así, no podía ignorar aquella presencia que lo buscaba desesperadamente, no sabría si fuera cosa de el o si fuera cierto, solo sabia que lo sentía y aquello comenzaba a incomodarle.

- _No puede ser… no, de ninguna manera._ – trato de calmar su mente.

* * *

><p>Sakura avanzaba entre las personas apresuradamente a lo que estas no podían evitar dedicar algunas miradas extrañas hacia la pelirosa desesperada. Aun no se animaba a preguntarle a nadie sobre el paradero de Sasuke, a lo que se dedico a buscarlo en todo el pueblo.<p>

Miraba por todos sus alrededores con esperanza de ver aquel cabello y persona familiar para así poder correr hacia el, como si de una salvación se tratase. Pero no tenía resultado, buscaba y buscaba y sin embargo, veía lo mismo, un montón de personas ocupadas en sus cosas del día a día. Cuando entonces lo vio.

Aquella capa color azul oscuro, aquella estatura, aquella persona que por más que trataba de no llamar la atención entre el publico, todas las miradas se dirijan hacia el. Aquella postura de caminar…

No. No había duda, era el, saliendo de un establecimiento de comida, con varias bolsas en sus manos.

El corazón de Sakura palpitaba sin control, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a sudar y sus piernas ya no respondían.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa justamente ahora, después de tanto tiempo? ¡¿Por qué ahora?_

Quería correr hacia el. Abrazarlo fuertemente con cariño, decirle que lo extraño como no se imagina y luego de un momento tan hermoso, ayudarlo a llevar las bolsas de comida y caminar a casa juntos, como nunca en su vida pudo imaginarlo.

Pero a penas podía mantenerse inmóvil mirando como avanzaba y se alejaba entre las personas. Dándole la espalda una vez más.

- _Esta vez, no te dejare ir, Sasuke, ¡no!_ – pensó Sakura mientras respiraba hondo y sin pensar en que sucedería, en que provocaría todo eso, lo siguió.

Quería gritar su nombre, que este se voltease y la mirara directamente a los ojos, donde vería unos ojos tristes y cansados de tanto llorar por su partida. Donde la emoción le ganaría al control y estos ya no sepan que más hacer. Pero lo único que podía hacer era seguirlo en silencio, sin poder emitir oración alguna debido a que sus cuerdas vocales no respondían, seguía muda, perpleja, tan solo lo miraba fijamente, siguiendo cada paso de los que Sasuke daba.

Sakura camino sigilosamente entre las calles, siguiendo cada paso de los pies de Sasuke, hasta que ambos llegaron a una casa. Una vivienda.

_¿Quién viviría allí? ¿Sasuke? _– se preguntaba Sakura al ver una casa común y corriente en frente de sus ojos.

Se había quedado tanto tiempo contemplando la casa que no se había percatado de que Sasuke ya no se encontraba allí. Solo las bolsas que había estado cargando todo el camino.

El corazón de Sakura, dio un vuelco.

Desconcertada e inmóvil trato de mirar hacia los lados, pero no podía, el miedo la consumía.

Una brisa, como si algo rápido hubiera pasado por detrás de ella, sintió en aquel instante. Y un metal frío y filoso posarse en su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se escucho aquella voz, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo y que su corazón palpitara a millón. Era la voz de Sasuke, se escuchaba tranquila pero a la vez molesta.

- Sa… ¿Sasuke? – pregunto inconciente de lo que sucedía, Sakura, aun inmóvil en el suelo y los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

Sasuke se limito a decir algo. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero eso no lo haría limitar sus acciones.

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo así de repente?_ – se preguntaba Sakura, confundida y consternada. – _Si antes, incluso podía pelear contra el, sin nervios algunos… ahora, tan de repente… ¡¿Por qué? _

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sasuke nuevamente, ya cuando su paciencia se había colmado, apoyando un poco más su espada en el cuello de Sakura.

- ¿Es que no es obvio? – dijo esta, ya cuando fue capaz de responder y que sus palabras sonaran claras. – Vine a por ti, Sasuke, a que escucharas lo que tengo que decirte. – Sakura trataba de que su voz sonara decidida y firme, para que así, Sasuke no dudase de ellas.

- Sabes que puedo matarte en cualquier instante. – impuso, Sasuke, a lo que Sakura volvió a estremecerse ante lo horrible que le resulto escuchar aquello de el.

- Lo sé, por eso he venido hasta aquí. – alego Sakura, aun con voz firme, pero esta vez con un tono más débil.

Sasuke alejo su espada del cuello de Sakura y se alejo de Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia las bolsas que había dejado en frente de la entrada de aquella casa.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – pregunto Sakura, con aquel tono de esperanza en sus palabras, mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

Sasuke se voltio mirando hacia la pelirosa. Aunque Sakura solo pudo ver como sus ojos azabaches miraban los de ellas, todo su cuerpo se agitó. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Aquella había sido la mirada más duradera que Sasuke jamás le había dedicado.

- Si. – contesto Sasuke, al fin de voltearse y llegar al porche de la casa.

Sakura se limito a sonreír, aunque lo deseaba más que nada en ese momento, se limito a saltar de la sorpresa y felicidad. No quería parecer una chica infantil después de todo eso. Lo siguió hasta adentro de la casa, a lo que Sasuke dejo que entrara sin problema alguno.

Al entrar a esta, Sakura noto una casa bastante acogedora, la decoración era sencilla y muy común. Nada raro, ni llamativo, a excepción de quien vivía allí.

Sakura no sabia que hacer. Estaba allí pero al mismo tiempo no estaba. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas así con Sasuke. Después de todos estos años, esa era la primera vez que de verdad estaban a solas. Estaba a solas con el en una casa, solo ellos dos.

Sasuke se había retirado unos minutos a llevar las bolsas a la cocina y posiblemente cambiarse de ropa.

En ese tiempo, Sakura trataba de prepararse mentalmente para cuando Sasuke apareciera nuevamente frente a ella, inquiriendo las palabras que Sakura le dijo que había estado queriendo decirle. Los nervios la consumían y le dejaban la mente prácticamente en blanco.

- Te escucho, Sakura. – se escucho la voz de Sasuke, estar de vuelta en la sala de estar y sentarse en uno de los sillones, cruzado en este con la mirada seria hacia la de Sakura.

Ahora se encontraba sin la capa que solía ocultar su rostro seductor y serio, ahora lo reemplazaban unos pantalones azules con una camisa azul un poco más oscura. Por fin, Sakura era capaz de contemplar su rostro.

Sakura cerró los ojos y trago saliva. Ese era el momento de desahogar todo lo que tenia hundido dentro de ella.

- Sasuke… - comenzó a decir esta, cerrando los puños para proporcionarse valor a si misma y tratar de controlar sus nervios. –…Desde el momento que te fuiste de Konoha, hiciste mi vida trizas, al igual que la de Naruto. Nunca te vamos a perdonar por dejarnos de ese modo y convertirte en lo que eres ahora. – dijo Sakura dedicándole una mirada de furia evitando que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. – Tu siempre fuiste para mi… siempre… fuiste… ¡siempre fuiste mi primer amor, Sasuke! – exclamo por fin esta, provocando que sus palabras sonaran claras aunque sus sollozos se interpongan y las lagrimas que ahora afloraban su rostro. Aquellas eran las palabras exactas que hace tanto tiempo quería decirle. – Así que por favor, Sasuke. Dime si de verdad, Naruto y yo somos no más que molestia para ti, si ya no significamos nada en tu vida, ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación, molesto una vez más.

- Si, eso es lo que exactamente son.

Sakura no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. De repente sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar y su mirada de furia hacia la de Sasuke cambio hacia una de miedo hacia este.

- ¡¿Por qué te has vuelto así, Sasuke? ¡¿Acaso disfrutas hacer sufrir a los demás? – exclamo Sakura, con todas la ganas del mundo.

- No, Sakura. – contesto este, sin siquiera dedicar sentimiento alguno a sus palabras.

- ¡Eres despreciable, Sasuke! – exclamo nuevamente, Sakura, esta vez con furia y odio en sus palabras.

- ¿Ya estas feliz, Sakura? ¿Te has desahogado lo suficiente? - pregunto Sasuke con tono insultante, a lo que hizo que Sakura se irritara aun más. - Como siempre, lo que haces es inútil, nunca logras nada, Sakura. – con esto, Sasuke se paro de su asiento, alejándose de allí.

- ¡Espera, Sasuke! – grito Sakura, siguiéndolo y tomándole la mano para que así se volteara a verla. – Sasuke, por favor, vuelve conmigo. – Sakura le apretaba fuertemente la mano, tratando de que así esta no se le escapara.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya se había roto en frente de el. Sus sentimientos le habían ganado y el llanto la había absorbido.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente, sin contestar nada en absoluto, ambos estaban en silencio, excepto por los sollozos incontenibles de Sakura. Sasuke respiro profundo cerrando los ojos.

_Por fin. _

Sasuke solo pudo sentir como algo filoso le penetraba en la piel de su brazo izquierdo y lo debilitaba haciéndolo caer al suelo inconciente.

_Un metal frío. Algo punzante. Cortante. Sangre. Un cosquilleo incesante. Algo fugaz…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke despertó lentamente confundido y desconcertado. Pudo sentir que se encontraba en algo firme…¿madera?. Miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que ya no se encontraba en su casa, aquel lugar le resultaba muy poco familiar. Trato de mover una de sus extremidades pero esta no respondía, luego de ver donde se encontraba, vio que tenía manos y pies atados a una silla.<p>

Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con la provocante de todo aquello.

Sakura avanzó hacia Sasuke con pasos decididos, pero Sasuke seguía inexpresivo, no sabía si estar molesto o relajado, aquello no le incomodaba tanto como deseaba. Sakura se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke, a lo que este por la sorpresa levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Pero estos habían cambiado de color, de un negro azabache a un color rojo sangre. Sakura solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo caía en un abismo, caía y caía. Apretaba los ojos con fuerza, aun no quería ver el mundo al que Sasuke la había transportado. Finalmente su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo, ahora de grama. Abrió los ojos lentamente para así encontrarse con un mundo en rojo y negro. Las nubes se habían teñido de negro acompañando al cielo de un rojo sangre al igual que el suelo.

Rápidamente se reincorporo buscando desesperada con la mirada algo a que aferrarse. Su corazón latía a millón, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, sus piernas temblaban y su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco. Estaba asustada, asustada de lo que pudiera ocurrirle allí.

- Cometiste un error al hacer esto, Sakura, un grave error. – se escucho la voz de Sasuke retumbar en los oídos de Sakura.

Sakura miro a todos lados buscando de donde procedía la voz, pero no era capaz de ver a Sasuke, tan solo un desierto en grama roja y un viento que helaba hasta los huesos. Temblorosa, dio un paso hacia delante y antes de que pudiera dar otro, la silueta de Sasuke apareció ante ella, haciendo que se estremezca levemente.

_Una vez allí, no podrás salir…_

Ahora era el quien la controlaba, sus planes habían dado un giro de 180 grados. Su vida estaba en sus manos.

- Te daré tres segundos para que me contestes porque haces esto. – dijo Sasuke al tiempo que aparecía una katana en su mano derecha.

Sakura se estremeció.

- Uno… – contó mientras alzaba la katana con dirección al cuello de Sakura.

- Dos…

- ¡Lo hago por mi! – grito, Sakura apretándose el corazón con las manos.

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento recorrió a ambos. Sakura sintió algo punzar en su brazo.

El viento había provocado una herida en su brazo derecho. Atónita, llevo una mano a la herida tratando se curarla pero esta no sanaba.

Sasuke se desvaneció del lugar.

- Es inútil. – se escucho de nuevo su voz retumbar en los oídos de Sakura. – Puedo controlarte ahora. – culmino con aquella voz aterciopelada que Sakura añoraba.

Sakura calló al suelo de rodillas.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Sasuke podía controlarla, haría con ella todo lo que quisiese. Posiblemente era su fin, si. Moriría infeliz por no haber terminado lo que comenzó.

De repente sintió que el suelo donde se apoyaba, comenzaba a ablandarse y a hundirse en el.

Sakura gritaba desesperada, esperando desesperanzada de que alguien escuchara sus desesperados gritos.

El suelo la hundió por completo, ahora en un agua espesa.

¿Sangre?

Desesperada Sakura, movió sus brazos buscando la superficie pero en vez de ello, seguía hundiéndose más y más. La vista se le nublaba y su respiración comenzaba a disminuirse. Cuando menos pensó que se salvaría de allí, el agua espesa se desvaneció para dar lugar a un espacio negro, donde ni el reflejo de las sombras era capaz de verse.

Sakura tosió desesperadamente en busca de oxigeno. Sentía que estaba en piso firme pero no podía verlo.

Otra cortada en su brazo provocada por el filo de una katana hirió su brazo. Se le escapo un gemido de dolor mientras llevaba su mano a la herida. No era capaz de ver nada, debido a aquel lugar, la vista le molestaba en aquella penumbra.

- Levántate, Sakura. – ordeno el responsable de haberla hecho prisionera de aquel horrible lugar.

Sakura obedeció a la orden y se levanto con dificultad, mirando a Sasuke ensimismada.

El cuerpo de Sasuke brillaba en el espacio negro alumbrando todo el lugar, parecía una estrella en aquel cielo sin color.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con hacerlo por ti? – pregunto Sasuke con rostro sereno.

Sakura trato de calmarse para así poder responder.

- Konoha no tiene nada que ver, ni Naruto ni nadie. – contesto Sakura tratando de verse firme.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por unos segundos haciendo dudar a Sakura.

- Hmp. – una sonrisa se poso en la comisura de sus labios, aquella sonrisa cínica que Sakura temía.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3: You.**

* * *

><p><em>No, no lo permitiría…<em>

Sasuke elevó su katana con intención de atravesar el pecho de Sakura pero antes de que este pueda siquiera avanzar, Sakura se abalanzo hacia el posando sus labios tensos y nerviosos en los de el, para la sorpresa y desconcierto de este.

Aquel beso que sus labios tanto ansiaron, aquellos labios que calmaban y calentaban los de ella, suaves y dulces. Sakura por fin, se encontraba completa. Su resistencia se disolvía y su mente ya no formulaba ningún plan de escape.

Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron hacia el cuello de Sasuke apoyando más sus labios en los de el.

La katana que sostenía la mano de Sasuke se deslizo de esta hasta caer al suelo. Sasuke estaba atónito. No esperaba nada como eso. En cambio, Sakura, en ese momento experimentaba una sensación recorrer su cuerpo, aquella sensación de placer obligándola a no detenerse. Ansiaba a Sasuke, ansiaba su calor, ansiaba todo de el.

Sus manos bajaron hacia su espalda apretándolo contra si mientra agarraba fuertemente su camisa.

La mente de Sasuke quedo completamente en blanco provocando desactivar el genjutsu. Otra vez se encontraban en la habitación, ahora Sakura besándolo a el y cada vez más trataba de poner más pasión en aquel contacto de labios. Sasuke seguía prácticamente inmóvil, con ambos ojos abiertos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar la espalda de este mientras tiraba de su camisa.

Por fin, Sasuke correspondió al beso dejándose vencer por aquellos impulsos de conocer un mundo nuevo y aquellas sensaciones que estremecían y calentaban su cuerpo.

El beso se profundizo provocando que Sakura tirara aun más de la camisa de Sasuke. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Sakura hasta caer en su cintura haciendo que esta comenzara a excitarse.

Los estímulos de sentir a Sasuke, de sentirlo cerca de ella la dominaban. Al igual que los impulsos de Sasuke, nunca había sentido algo como aquella sensación fría y caliente recorrer su cuerpo, aquel estado en que su cuerpo se movía solo para si. Sasuke descubría un mundo nuevo, el cual lo estaba dominando.

La pelirosa le saco la camisa a Sasuke mientras continuaba besándolo y ahora acariciaba su torso bien formado. Sasuke comenzaba a excitarse, comenzaba a desear las caricias de Sakura al igual que el cuerpo de Sakura las manos de Sasuke, así que rápidamente paro de besar a Sakura para así quitarle la blusa y al mismo tiempo ambos tomar un poco de aire.

Sakura empujo a Sasuke al suelo, cayendo sobre el. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban encendidas de puro placer. Tratando de tomar las riendas de la situación, Sasuke se coloco encima de Sakura y comenzó a lamer su cuello, a lo que Sakura comenzó a gemir de placer. Sasuke, de un tirón le saco la falda a la pelirosa, a lo que Sakura para no quedarse atrás con los pies trato de quitarle el pantalón a Sasuke. Aquello de alguna forma había alertado a Sasuke y lo había hecho recobrar el conocimiento, así que se paro en seco dejando a Sakura para así sentarse en el suelo.

Estaba confundido.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunto Sasuke con las cejas fruncidas mirando fijamente a Sakura, Sakura simplemente se coloco nuevamente encima de el.

- No lo se. – respondió con sus mejillas prendidas en placer.

Acorralo a Sasuke al suelo con sus manos y comenzó a lamer todo su cuerpo mientras que con una mano pellizcaba su tetilla, provocando que varios gemidos de placer se escaparan de este.

Aquellos gemidos solo provocaban que Sakura se excitara aun más. Comenzó a lamer la tetilla de Sasuke mientras que con sus manos le desabrochaba el pantalón. Sakura acariciaba el miembro de Sasuke haciendo que los gemidos se volvieran más seguidos.

Sasuke se sentía en un mundo totalmente diferente, ajeno a todo lo que rodeaba a ambos en aquel momento de puro placer.

Lentamente Sakura le saco la última prenda a Sasuke dejando su miembro en total descubierto. Su corazón palpito aun más rápido de lo que lo hacia y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Jamás seria capaz de olvidar aquel momento, aquel momento en que hizo que Sasuke tuviera una erección y aquellos gemidos… Si, amaba a Sasuke, amaba todo de el.

Sakura tomo el miembro de Sasuke en sus manos y comenzó a lamer de este. Sasuke se dejo caer al suelo, disfrutando de la lengua de Sakura hacerse en su miembro. La lengua de Sakura jugaba en todo su entorno.

Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura, a lo que esta paro su acción y se levanto para mirar a Sasuke. Sasuke se las arreglo para colocarse encima de Sakura, y quitarle el sostén para así comenzar a lamer y mordisquear su pezón. Ahora los gemidos eran por parte de Sakura.

- Sasu..ke… - decía Sakura entre gemidos.

Aquello parecía el paraíso para la pelirosa.

Ansioso, Sasuke le quito las bragas a Sakura y acaricio su clítoris provocando que Sakura arquease la espalda de placer.

Ambos ya deseaban la penetración, así que sin poder contenerse más, Sasuke se puso en posición para penetrar a Sakura. Sakura sentía como su miembro se hacia en su entrada. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos con respiraciones agitadas. Finalmente, Sasuke penetro a Sakura a lo que Sakura gimió de dolor. El miembro de Sasuke la llenaba completamente.

Tratando de calmar el dolor, Sasuke beso a Sakura mientras que aumentaba lentamente sus emboscadas. El dolor desapareció dando lugar al placer y a los gemidos que provocaba este.

- ¡Sa…suke! – gritaba Sakura llena de placer.

Gemidos por parte de ambos se hacían audibles en toda la habitación, ambos estaban apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritaba Sakura, aferrándose a la espalda de Sasuke con sus manos y al romper en el orgasmo.

- Sa…ku…ra… - dijo Sasuke al llegar al éxtasis de la relación.

Sasuke cayó al suelo al lado de Sakura, ambos se encontraban con la respiración bastante agitada y de sus cuerpos algunas gotitas de sudor resbalaban.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en silencio. Tratando de formular aquel momento en sus mentes, de las barreras que ambos rompieron de un modo tan inusual.

Sakura sentía que estaba en el cielo, Sasuke y ella habían estado completamente conectados. Su cuerpo calido y gotas de sudor provocado por el placer mezclándose entre si. Aquello definitivamente la había cambiado. Estaba completa. En cambio, Sasuke, no podía creer de lo que su cuerpo fue capaz de hacer. ¿Aquel había sido el? Si, pero… ¿Cómo? Se descubría a si mismo. Definitivamente había disfrutado cada momento en que las manos de Sakura tocaron su cuerpo desnudo y el momento en que sus cuerpos se hicieron uno… había explotado en placer. Había experimentado cosas deliciosas y nuevas, un mundo totalmente nuevo y ajeno. Un mundo que el había disfrutado sin pensarlo.

- Sa- Sasuke. – terminó Sakura con aquel silencio, aun con las mejillas encendidas de placer.

Sasuke voltio hacia Sakura con aquella mirada inexpresiva suya, tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos.

Sakura tapo sus pechos con sus brazos y se levanto, para sentarse en el suelo mirando fijamente a su renacido amor.

- Quiero irme contigo, a donde sea que vayas.

Sasuke miro fijamente a Sakura, con ojos levemente sorprendidos, no veía ningún reflejo de culpa en sus palabras ni en su rostro, todo lo contrario, Sakura mostraba un rostro lleno de esperanza y unas palabras decididas.

Sasuke respiro un poco de aire.

- Vale, haz lo que quieras.

Sakura sonrío feliz. A la vez estaba sorprendida de que Sasuke no se hubiera refutado a sus palabras, como solía hacer cada vez que le pedía que fuera a Konoha con ella. Sabía que tomaría un tiempo en que ambos se lleven con confianza nuevamente, pero Sakura no se rendiría, nunca. Seguiría a Sasuke a donde sea que vaya. Su corazón latía de la felicidad, quería abrazar a Sasuke, besarlo, acariciarlo… mostrarle lo feliz que se encontraba en aquel momento… pero no quería estallar de ese modo.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Sakura no pudo percatarse de cómo Sasuke la miraba. La miraba con una mirada que jamás había visto en el. Sasuke examinaba a Sakura con sus ojos, examinando la felicidad que se encontraba dentro de ella en aquel momento.

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo y continuo examinando a Sakura.

Sakura totalmente confusa y ruborizada lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Suavemente, Sasuke llevo sus dedos al cuerpo de Sakura, y acaricio su abdomen, mientras que con su otra mano, tomaba la de Sakura y la atraía hacia si. Estaba deseando más de la inocencia de Sakura.

Sakura comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, estando tan cerca de Sasuke, su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Sasuke lamió el cuello de Sakura, haciendo que esta cerrase los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de su lengua con su cuello.

- Sakura… ¿Por qué…? – dijo suavemente Sasuke, en el oído de Sakura, haciendo que esta se estremeciera de excitación.

Las manos de Sasuke iban desde su cuello hasta su cintura, tocando cada parte de este. Sakura disfrutaba de cada contacto de aquellas manos, como cuando tocaron su cuerpo por primera vez, deseando tocar el suyo también. Sakura se volteo para empujar a Sasuke al suelo y comenzar a besarlo con aquella pasión que su cuerpo tanto contenía al sentirlo cerca del suyo.

Sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, conectándose y entrelazándose mientras que sus cuerpos comenzaban a sentir aquel calor que habían sentido antes, recorriéndole todo este.

_Una vez más._

* * *

><p>- ¡Sakura! – se escucho una voz bastante familiar detrás de la pelirosa.<p>

- _Joder, Naruto…_

Sakura se volteo para así ver al joven rubio con cara de preocupación al verla en aquel establecimiento de comida.

- Naruto…hola. – saludo Sakura tratando de parecer animada.

- ¿Dónde estabas estos cuatro últimos días, Sakura? ¡Estaba preocupado! – exclamo Naruto haciendo que Sakura tomara un puñado de aire.

- Ah, es que no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado.

- Estas rara, Sakura. – murmuro el joven pensativo, examinando a la pelirosa.

- Pero que dices, Naruto, claro que no. – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tratando de evadir el tema.

Sakura cargo ambas bolsas que el hombre del establecimiento le había entregado y se dispuso a salir de allí.

- ¡Sakura! Deja que te ayude, son muchas. – insistió Naruto, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, Naruto.

Naruto la miro con ojos preocupados.

- Naruto, estaré ausente un tiempo, ¿vale? – dijo Sakura con aire desconfiado, confundiendo totalmente al joven quien se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo Naruto, sorprendido y contrariado.

- Ah, si, iré a visitar a alguien, bien lejos. – dijo Sakura tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

- Sakura, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Te vas? – inquirió Naruto apresurándose a estar de frente a ella para verle el rostro.

- Si. – contesto Sakura seriamente.

- ¿No volverás? Pero…. ¿Qué…?

- Naruto. – dijo Sakura posando una mano en el hombro de este, mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce. – Solo estoy siguiendo mi sueño, algún día, tu querrás hacer lo mismo.

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que le decía Sakura, todo en su cabeza era confuso y repentino. Pero algo dentro de el, le decía que Sakura no mentía y que tendría que dejarla ir.

- ¿Sueño? – pregunto Naruto mirando a la joven con ojos preocupados.

- Así es. Por ahora, no te puedo decir nada más. – dijo Sakura sonriente mientras que se apresuraba a continuar su paso. – Adiós, Naruto, prométeme que cuidaras de la aldea. Despídeme de todos. – se despidió, Sakura sonriente mientras agitaba su brazo en forma de despedida.

Naruto la miraba confundido, pero de algún modo se encontraba feliz por ella.

- ¡Adiós, Sakura! ¡Cuídate! – exclamo el joven con aquella sonrisa de alentamiento común de el.

Por ahora la dejaría ir, sin más. Luego descubriría el porque de aquella repentina despedida y de cual es ese sueño de que Sakura le había hablado.

Sakura corría ansiosa, ansiosamente feliz de que por fin podía huir con Sasuke y poder estar con el, sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ambos. Quería ver su rostro, aquel rostro serio y frío que tanto adoraba.

Se sentía a la vez aliviada de haber encontrado a Naruto y decirle que se iba de la villa, no podía irse sin más, si lo hace, pronto comenzarían a buscarla y le daría más problemas a Sasuke. Estaba tranquila, feliz, orgullosa de si misma.

¿El amor provocaba aquello? Tal vez… pronto lo volvería a descubrir junto con el que le arrebato su primer beso y de paso, su virginidad.

Al llegar a su puerta, la abrió rápidamente y coloco las bolsas de comida a un lado de esta. Vio el equipaje preparado que se encontraba en la sala y sonrío.

Rápidamente avanzo hacia la habitación donde cierto pelinegro se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana donde la luz del sol penetraba hacia la habitación y a la vez iluminando sus ojos negros.

Sasuke se voltio al sentir la presencia de Sakura.

- Vámonos. – dijo Sasuke, mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se acercaba a Sakura quien lo observaba prácticamente hipnotizada.

Sasuke la examino por unos segundos.

Sakura se sentía aliviada de haberlo encontrado allí. Por unos segundos pensó que se había marchado y que escaparía de ella. Pero no. Sakura se abalanzo hacia Sasuke, para abrazarlo con dulzura.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Sasuke con aquel típico tono molesto en su voz, sin moverse.

Sakura no respondió. En vez de eso, levanto su rostro hacia el de Sasuke para sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Sasuke correspondió al beso y acorralo a Sakura en la pared con su mano mientras que con la otra bajaba hacia su entrepierna, e intruducia un dedo en su entrada, provocando que Sakura gimiera en su oido.

Sasuke se llevo sus dedos a la boca para lamerselos.

_Al parecer, Sasuke disfrutaba aun más de todo aquello..._


End file.
